The present technology is related to the field of interventional procedures and mechanisms, particularly to interventional guiding systems and particularly to assemblies of needles, guidewires, dilators and sheaths that are useful for guiding and maintaining the access into a patient's body for interventional procedures.
It is often desirable to access the interior of a patient's body, for example, the interior lumen of a blood vessel or the digestive tract, in connection with surgery or other interventional procedures. This is often done through multiple steps, including the use of micropuncture mechanisms and devices, followed by the use of devices that introduce mechanisms and devices into the interior of the patient's body, such as the interior of a blood vessel (for example, an artery or vein).
Current micropuncture needles in the art are designed with a “straight” shaft (also known as a pipe). Moreover, current micropuncture kits generally contain an access needle and several progressively larger dilators, which are inserted and removed in incremental steps. This design necessitates multiple steps between the initial accessing of the patient's interior, while progressively larger instruments are inserted into the puncture, to a final point where the final dilator can be comfortably inserted into the patient. However, this multistep process can take some time, and often involves the insertion and removal of several different objects into and out of the patient's body. Thus, great expertise and dexterity are required, and multiple steps with multiple devices can lead to a greater risk of error and injury.
Thus, a need exists for streamlined processes in connection with interventional procedures, as well as kits that comprise the various parts required, permitting ease of use, patient comfort and decreased patient recovery time.